galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Krytos
Overview The Krytos are a race of machines, one of the remaining legacies of the long extinct Zaeis Hegemony. They were designed to reclaim the galaxy once owned by the Zaeis upon activation. History The Hegemony For an in-depth description of the Zaeis Hegemony, see here. The Zaeis Hegemony was a powerful empire, and the only in Azurin history that had ever attained galactic control. After years of putting down rebellions, they gained control of the galaxy. However, this golden age was not to last: a demon by the name of Zanith led an invasion on the galaxy. The Titan responsible for protecting the galaxy assisted the Zaeis by gifting them with "True Light", an energy capable of being molded into the one of the hardest of substances. He gave it in the form of a suit of armor and a blade, which was given to the hero of the Zaeis, who then duelled Zanith. The battle lasted for days, ending with Zanith's apparent demise. However, before he passed, Zanith cursed the Zaeis, saying that in twenty year's time, a wave of decay would pass through the galaxy, claiming all creatures of sapience. With that, Zanith's body crumbled to dust. The Zaeis, panicking, created a race of machines that would, upon activation, reclaim the galaxy from whatever new empire there may be, then awaken the Zaeis, who (in theory) would be lying asleep in cryostasis on several space stations. However, the Zaeis realized an error in the plan, and discarded it in favor of another, a duplicate species that would, in theory, survive the pestilence Zanith promised, as it wouldn't be Sapient yet. It would then evolve and be nurtured by an AI also left behind by the Zaeis, and would continue the Zaeis's empire. The original plan, the machines, were abandoned. A few years later, the pestilence swept through the galaxy, and ended the glory that was the Zaeis Hegemony. The Second Age Eons later, the duplicate species had become the Arythian Republic, and had just recovered from a war against the Issorean Theocracy. The petty but irritating pirates make constant but mostly harmless raids for technology. The Krytos Invasion Shut down since the Zaeis abandoned the Krytos idea, the Krytos, practically an entire species, were hidden within large, artificial planets on the outskirts of the galaxy. Eventually, an unknown energy surge activated the multitude, triggering a long war between them and the space-faring races of the galaxy. Troopers Krytos Ground Troopers: The Krytos main force. Armed with Light Rifles and numerous laser blasters on the body, the Ground Troopers are ferocious fighters, and are armored with Hard Light shields. Hard Light though they may be, their shields are not particularly powerful, and can be penetrated by a standard Arythian Assault rifle with enough rounds. A scope is on the back for peering out of cover. Krytos Commanders: Commanders are essentially Krytos Ground Troopers, but with reinforced shields, a rocket launcher on the back, and other such accessories, as well as power over a legion of Ground Troopers. A Commander Light Rifle can also charge its blast for more damage. Krytos Mongers: Krytos Mongers are walking tank units, and provide cover for other troopers. They are armed with large, plasma launchers mounted on their shoulders, small turrets on the sides, and their own hulking size. Category:Articles by User:Wickle Fwickle